Embodiments of the invention relate generally to systems and methods for time-clocking and employee record keeping and, more specifically, to the use of biometric data in such systems and methods.
Employee time and attendance systems track the amount of time worked by an employee. In such systems, the employee “punches-in” upon beginning work and “punches-out” when finished. These systems, however, are susceptible to fraudulent “buddy punching,” where a co-worker punches-in or punches-out for another employee. As such, the time-keeping records can be falsified and an employee may be credited for more work-hours than actually performed.
More recently, biometric technologies have been incorporated into time and attendance systems. In such systems, a person's identity can be verified by comparing a captured biometric such as a fingerprint, a handprint, facial features, or voice to a stored record of the same biometric.